


Familiarity

by what_would_gat_do



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cop ending au, M/M, boss and gat end up together in every universe ok, boss has a kid too, cop johnny, cop pierce, cop shaundi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_would_gat_do/pseuds/what_would_gat_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Gat just wants to throw bad guys in prison. He could do without Shaundi and Pierce's constant invitations to go out. He doesn't need friends. Until he nabs a kid for shoplifting and meets his attractive single father that he could swear he's met somewhere before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't continue this unless people show some interest

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt the beginnings of a headache. Again. Being the cop with the most arrests in his precinct will do that to someone, he guessed. Ever since the Ronin had killed Aisha in retribution for Johnny throwing some of Akuji’s best men into the slammer, Johnny had thrown himself into his work, barely going home to his apartment to sleep for 4 hours before rising and heading back into work.

The only downside to this was his co-workers trying to be friends with him, like they had nothing better to do than Shaundi flirting with him and constantly asking if he wanted a home cooked dinner since she could tell that he ate far more take out than was healthy. This was marginally better than fuckin’ Washington who never gave him a moment of peace. Pierce Washington was his partner, so when he wasn’t screaming like a dying cat along to the radio, he was begging Johnny to go out for drinks.  
Honestly, did these people not get that all he wanted to do was work? He did not drag himself from the ghetto of Stilwater for years to become a cop just to go for drinks with some wannabe rapper-cop. Shaundi should know that there would never be another girl for Johnny after Aisha. They’d been together since they were teenagers and Aisha had died because Johnny wasn’t good enough at his job. He would never let that happen again.

Right now, he had to watch some kid who’d been caught shop lifting. The kid wasn’t in any real trouble, the cop car ride into the station was only to give the kid enough of a scare not to do it again. Johnny had to act really disappointed in the kid and call his parents to make it seem like all this was a really big deal.  
He walked towards his cubicle and studied the kid as he went. He kid was about 9 years old. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes. Cute, as far as kids went anyway. Johnny grinned, he loved scaring little kids straight. “So kid, what’s your name?” Johnny spoke each word carefully. “Danny.” The kid replied quietly. The poor guy looked like he was gonna wet his pants. “Well Danny, since you seem like a good kid, I’m gonna let you off with a warning. But I’m gonna have to call your parents, so they can pick you up. And you’re gonna promise me that you won’t steal again, ok?”

“Ok.” Danny replied, sounding relieved. Johnny looked up the kid’s information and found his home number. He dialled and listened to it ring. Someone picked up on the other side. “’Ello?” The man on the other side had the thickest British accent Johnny had ever heard. “Yes hello, this is Officer Gat from the local police station. Is this Winston.……Churchill?” Johnny had to double check his file to make sure he had read the name right. “Yeah, that’s me. Is there a problem?” The voice on the other line replied, sounding concerned now. “Yes, I have your son Danny with me. I’m afraid he was found skipping school and shoplifting today. He’s being let off with a warning since it’s a first time offense, but we need you to come and pick him up.” There was an audible sigh at the other end of the phone. “Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” The other man, Churchill, immediately hung up after this.

Twenty minutes later, a very tall man entered the precinct. He had blond hair identical to his son’s, tied up in a top knot. He seemed to be in his early thirties, a few years younger than Johnny himself. He had slight stubble, almost unnoticeable since it was blond. His skin was pale, but not sickly. He reminded Johnny of someone, but he couldn’t put his finger on who. It was clear where Danny had got his good looks, even Johnny could concede that the man was very handsome.  
Churchill immediately walked up to his son and grabbed him by the ear. “We are going to talk about this the minute we get home, young man.” Churchill said to his son. While Danny looked reluctant and annoyed, but not scared. This tipped Johnny off that Churchill was stern, but was probably not an asshole. He decided to approach the man. “Hello Mr. Churchill, I’m Officer Gat, if you wouldn’t mind signing some forms, we can release your son to you.” Churchill paused, and looked Johnny up and down. Man the guy was tall. Churchill seemed to have found him satisfactory, because he smiled and held out a hand for Johnny to shake. Johnny took the hand, and noticed it was calloused and strong, like his own. He also noticed that the man smelled amazing, what the hell was that. Men aren’t allowed to smell that good! “I’m sorry my son has wasted so much of your time, Officer Gat.”

The way Churchill has purred out his name made him shiver. What the fuck? “It’s no trouble Mr. Churchill, I’m just doing my job.” Churchill paused. “Still, I feel I owe you for this.” Before Johnny can protest this, Churchill ploughed on; “How about I buy you dinner? Saturday?” Before Johnny even realised it, he had agreed and swapped phone numbers with the British man. Churchill cheerfully waved goodbye while he dragged his son out of the office by the ear, whistling.  
Johnny stared at the phone number in his hand. He was still in shock. What the fuck just happened? This guy, Churchill, was like a goddamned whirlwind. Johnny made himself relax. It was just dinner. In fact a healthy meal would be good for him, he decided.


End file.
